Hemophobia
by Smiley-San
Summary: Hemophobia is an irrational fear of blood. Mikan Yukihira can't help it, her past haunts her. Nevertheless, not many know about her fear, not even her parents know, because, after all, they're dead.
1. Starbucks

**Hemophobia**

 **Chapter 1**

 **My friend (IRL) inspired me to write this so credit goes to her. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

 **Summary:** Hemophobia. An irrational fear of blood. She can't help it. She freaks out when she see's red or just hears the word "Blood." Very few know about her fear not even her parents know. Because after all, they're dead.

* * *

I looked at the blood dripping from my finger. Yes, it's only a papercut. Nothing to worry about, right?

Wrong.

I have Hemophobia. And irrational fear of blood. I hate red, especially crimson. It reminds me of the blood. Blood reminds me of my parents.

My parents are dead.

I looked away from my finger not bothering to treat it. It's wrong I know but how am I supposed to treat it when I can't even look at it?

I closed my book deciding I should watch TV to change my mind. I got the remote and switched the TV on.

"Please! Spare me! I don't want to die!" A girl who's severely wounded shouted to a man wearing all black.

"Neve-

 _Switch_

"If you don't speak up I won't hesitate to shoo-

 _Switch_

"Eric, I have loved you for the longest tim-

 _Off_

Love. I don't hate it. But I don't believe in it.

Not anymore. When I was younger I always wanted a prince charming with blond hair and ocean blue eyes. He would love me unconditionally and we would be rich have twins a boy named Hiro and a girl named Hana plus two kids whatever gender and live near the beac- Oh wait I'm rambling again… Yes again, I like talking a lot. I don't like thinking it makes me remember things I don't want to remember. Actually, now that I think about it, I don't like a lot of things.

I used to get bullied when I was younger because of my phobia. So eventually, I never told anyone about it. Hotaru knows, she's my best friend though I didn't tell her she had to find out the hard way.

I live with my uncle and he's the only person other than Hotaru who knows about it. He decided that I would go to Gakuen Alice when summer ended since he's the principal. It would allow him to keep an eye on me in a case of any emergencies.

I got up from the love seat deciding to go to Starbucks. I got a few necessary things and my laptop to write. Yes, write. It's one of my hobbies. I like writing and reading fanfiction but also normal books like Cherub. Not a fan of love stories, though. I like more action, adventure, supernatural, comedy, family and anything that doesn't involve red liquid gushing out of someone because they died or got injured.

I wore a pair of ripped jeans and a black cold shoulder shirt. I checked myself once more in the mirror and grabbed a pair of shades before heading to my car.

I drove with the radio on the song 'Sorry' by Justin Bieber was being played. I hummed along as I drove to my destination.

For some reason, my hands are sweaty I had a bad feeling in my stomach as if something was going to happen.

I continued humming to the tune of the song to try and lighten up my mood but only to have my efforts put in vain.

As I reached the coffee shop I hoped out my car excited to get my morning coffee. I opened the double glass doors before putting my shades on my head and wait in line. The line was actually pretty long and the place isn't anywhere near empty

When it came to my turn I was greeted by a cheerful voice asking me:

"Hello, what could we get for you?" She has bubblegum pink hair and her nametag said "Anna".

"A coffee with a blueberry muffin." It's what I usually order, I ordered it the first time I went to Starbucks and just stuck with it.

"Anything else?" I shook my head indicating 'no'. She prepared my order and I waited patiently.

In a few minutes, she handed me my coffee and blueberry muffin. I sat down at a spot beside's the window.

"Are you sure you want to sit here?" She asked me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I asked

"That's Natsume's seat…" She looked nervous as if the slight mention of his name would bring chaos.

Is this Natsume guy really that intimidating?

"Who is he?"

"You're new, here, aren't you?" This is my first time in this area it's close to Alice Academy so I don't know much about the people here. But the fact that just because I don't know this Natsume dude can tell someone your new here is a bit creepy…

"Yeah."

"Well, you'll see he'll be here in about 5 minutes." And with that, she left.

I opened my laptop and started writing, no not a story but in my diary. I try writing about my fears and sometimes even blood. "I heard it helps if you write talk or look at your phobia."

When I heard a voice behind me reading I quickly shut my laptop out of instinct. I looked behind me to see that a guy with brown spiky hair and brown eyes was reading over my shoulder. He has this goofy smile and I can't help but glare at him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Reading."

"Haven't you heard of 'Privacy'?"

"Sorry but this is _our_ table so we have the right to know what you're writing about." His goofy smile didn't falter and it just made me want to whip it off his face.

I looked behind him to see a blond guy with blue eyes. He literally looks like prince charming. I kept staring at his ocean colored orbs until someone coughed getting my attention.

"Didn't you know that staring is rude?" As soon as I heard this voice the bad feeling in my stomach turned up a notch. I hesitantly looked at the owner of the husky voice to find myself staring at the color I dreaded. It's only a color, right? Nothing's wrong with it. Oh, wait, it's red. Crimson red.

Just like blood.

I gulped and looked away from the handsome but now terrifying guy. I caught a glimpse of silky raven hair but didn't look twice in the fear of having to look at those eyes again.

"For your information, I wasn't staring! Why would I?"

"Because you think we're hot? Can't blame you every girl does."

"Shut up you conceited jerk." I guess this guy is Natsume since when Anna saw me she had a terrified look in her eyes.

"We'll that's a first. But sadly, people don't tell me what to do." He retorted.

"You're annoying." Oh God, what did I do to deserve this? I just wanted to have a _nice_ and _calm_ day.

"But hot."

"Not."

"If I'm not hot then why won't you look at me? Afraid to stare for too long?"

"No. Your face is just too ugly to look at."

I got up heading to the exit. Who knows what would happen if I accidently look at his eyes? Besides who has red eyes? Those are super rare though I admit he's attractive I wouldn't dare give him the satisfaction of knowing it.

Before I could walk out the Anna girl ran up to me.

"Sorry about that Mikan-chan… Natsume can be a good guy you just have to give him a chance."

"It's not like I would see him again." I shrugged.

"Aren't you going to Gakuen Alice?"

"Yeah, why and how do you know?" When I asked, her face lit up and she gave me a smile.

"I got there to my friends go as well, and so does Natsume and his gang. Also, you have to be a student to be able to central town though I've seen you a few times before I never saw you at the academy…"

"I'm going this year."

"Really! What class are you in?"

"Uh, 2B."

"Cool! Hotaru, Sumire, Natsume, Koko, and Ruka are in that class!" My face lit up for a second when I heard her say Hotaru's name. It's been 3 years since I last saw her. But it couldn't be the same Hotaru, could it?

"I have to go but I'll come back another time," I said smiling.

"Alright, see you Mikan-chan! Next time I'll show you Sumire and the rest of the workers."

I nodded before leaving. Anna sure seems like a cheerful girl I wonder if she has a boyfriend? She's pretty that's for sure. Maybe I'll get to see Hotaru there! It's been so long and I want to hug her… Though she always hits me with that stupid gun of hers…

I got in my car before making sure I didn't forget anything. On the ride back home I didn't have the weird feeling in my stomach anymore but I did have a smile on my face. 'I made friends!'

I'm usually a shy person but cover it with an act. I don't like showing weakness and so people think I'm too "Cool" to be friends with them. But honestly, I'm just lonely.

Maybe Gakuen Alice wouldn't be so bad after all? Then an Image of crimson eyes appeared in my mind.

Or maybe it would…

* * *

 **Yes, I know I started a new story but I can't help myself though I plan on finishing True Love soon maybe 5 or so more chaps? I hope you like this story if yes please review, fav and follow!**

 **~Infinity1455**


	2. Meeting My Childhood Bestie

**Hemophobia**

 **chapter 2**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed faved or followed the last chap please do so if you haven't yet. Sorry, it's been about a month or so I haven't updated... School and stuff .**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

looked at the both long and large silver gates in front of me, trough the long but somehow elegant bars of metal I could see the castle-like school. Though, I got to admit that it looks like anything but a school. The place is so HUGE that it even has it's own town and even a freaking forest! I mean what school has a forest!?

As soon as a guard saw me he immediately became stiff and opened the gates. I went to the academy so many times I know most of the staff and they know me. Since I'm the headmasters one and only niece they make sure to give me extra care.

I've never really been inside the school, though. I only went to central town and sometimes the northern forest that's close to the elementary section of the academy to draw since there are quite a few beautiful places. I don't really bother knowing where the dorms and classes are... Though maybe I should have.

I looked around searching for the girl's dorms. No one was out since it's the last week of summer vacation and people are normally visiting family or something. Actually, I only came early since I wanted to get used to the large buildings, new people and find my way around the school.

I whipped out the sweat on my forehead with the back of my hand. Because of how damn hot it is I started sweating a lot. I looked down at my clothes (Jeans with a black blouse and white polka dots.) Maybe I should have worn a skirt and something sleeveless...

I continued walking around the large campus with my suitcases in hands. My hands feel like they're going to jello and I think they're about fall of any second because of not only how heavy they are but the heat didn't help much.

I put my bags down for a minute to catch my breath. I'm normally a person with high stamina but that doesn't seem to be the case at the moment. I picked up my bags once again once again and was about to start walking when...

"Oi. What are you doing here." A familiar husky voice asked or well more like demanded.

I turned around to see a raven haired boy with crimson eyes. I quickly averted my gaze not wanting to look at the rare crimson color of his eyes. He has a manga on his lap and is sitting on one of the branches of a tall and beautiful sakura tree that is surrounded by many others.

"I'm a student here." Even if I'm not looking at him I can feel his cold hard glare on me.

I feel stupid in some ways, I mean there only eyes they won't kill me... I tried glancing at the rare pair of eyes but it was as if my own pair have a mind of they're own and they didn't move their gaze from the ground.

"If you're looking for the girl dorms it's close to the eastern forest and middle school." And with that he went back to reading his manga at least I think.

I turned around and headed to the middle school's direction but not before muttering him a "Thanks."

* * *

I found my dorm room. Room 204 thanks to a few directions from a girl or two I happen to cross by. The room was big almost the same size as my room back home.

As I walked around the apartment I realized It was extremely clean. I walked to the kitchen continuously admiring the beautiful dorm not long after I found a note on the fridge saying:

 _I know your reading this and being your new roommate I just wanted to warn you to not put any of your stuff in the living room and to not dirty any of the pictures in the frames and don't go to my room. I will be back in 2 days from now._

 _Your new dorm mate._

Apparently, my roommate just left today and would come back from her vacation in 2 days. I started unpacking and put my stuff in my room. It has a plasma TV, every electronic you could think of and a king sized bed! Heck, this is just like my room back at home large, luxurious and the colors are white a bit of pink and black.

I heard from my uncle that your dorm food and personal needs will be decided on your star ranking which there are 5.

No star

1 star

2 star

3 star

And Special Star. The rarest. Only the smartest have this ranking. I heard other than me there's only one other person with this ranking in all the high school division. Though they don't have any more special star rooms so I have to stay in a 3-star room until further notice.

As I placed the last book on the shelf I decided to look at how my room turned out. My bed is in the middle of the room it has pink and white sheets with four pillows. My closet and drawers are in the corner of the other side of the room and are all white and pink. Next to those is a small balcony. There's a mini library (white) and I didn;t put only books but also a few of my belongings that are mostly black. Finally, the walls themselves are white.

I smiled satisfied of my accomplished work. Slowly I heard the door open. I turned around to find a robot. But what shocked me most was that it looks just like me _before_ I got my phobia. Pigtails, big smile, red (Or were they pink?) ribbons and even the childish clothes! I was starting to feel creepy like I'm somehow being stalked by some unknown stranger...

My robot look-alike looked like she was scanning the room in search of something before recognizing me at the other side of the room. Her sunny smile became even wider if possible and she introduced herself in a robotic voice:

"Hello. I'm Amanatsu. I am a robot programmed by my master to take care of the dorm while my master is on vacation. Please refrain from doing anything rash and unreasonable."I just stood there amazed. Not only does this robot look like the old me, it _acts_ like the old me since when do robots have emotions anyways?

"Who's your master?" I asked.

"My master requested to me that she would want you to find out when she comes back from her vacation in two days. Until then please refrain from doing anything on this list." She said while handing me a 10m long list...

"Is there anything else you would like to know or need?" She asked... Or well it asked.

"No thanks!" I said hurriedly not wanting anything added on my 'not to do list.'

I put the list on a nightstand next to my bed so I could read it later. Instead, I got a manual with the rules of the academy inside.

I took a pair of reading glasses and skimmed trough the pages. The rules aren't abnormal they are mostly like your normal school. Sleep before 10:00 PM on school days, wear the uniform properly at all times unless on weekends or days with no school, no verbal or physical violence, no phones during classes etc...

Though there are a few unique ones: Everyone needs a partner of the opposite gender and we'll be doing they're team projects with them throughout the year, star rankings (Which you already know about)etc... The academy also has its own website.

Having nothing else to do, I got on my laptop in search of the said website. The page had plenty of forums and Top 10 students of pretty much anything. Ex: Top 10 hottest guys in school, Top 10 smartest people in Alice Academy, top 10 craziest people, top 10 tallest. And well you get the idea. There's also a section that you can show off your talents. It even has a description of most students!

As I skimmed trough the top 10's I found one indicating "Top 10 people you don't want to mess with as a newbie (Or in general)." And well being the curious person I am I clicked on it.

. **Top 10 Students of Alice Academy You Don't EVER Want to Mess With!.**

 _Heya, everyone! It's me, Aiko Suzuki, again! And today I will present to you the top 10 people at Alice Academy you DON'T want to mess with! This list of people can go from downright hot to downright crazy! So without further ado let's begin!_

 _ **#10: Sumire Shouda**_

 _We all know that Sumire is one of the most popular sometimes kind and amazing girls of Gakuen Alice. She has an amazing ability to smell things most people can't and is pretty flexible! Although, she has many amazing things about her you don't want to get on her bad side. She is extremely loyal so don't even THINK about messing with her or any of her friends!_

 _ **#9: Kokoro Yome**_

 _Sumire's ex-boy, the funniest guy in alice academy and #5 hottest guy in school! This guy is no doubt a hunk! He's a great guy but he won't think twice before completely humiliating you. He reads people like an open book and know's pretty much everyone's secrets inside and out! It's as if he could read minds. He also does great pranks and is one of Natsume Hyuuga's most trusted friends. which earns him number 9 on this list._

 _ **#8: Tsubasa Andou**_

 _Currently Misaki Harada's boyfriend he is another one of Natsume's friends. One of alice academy's most famous bad boys. But when he's mad it's as if he could control you! He can be scary but is mostly a kind, caring and without a doubt good-looking guy!_

 _ **#7: Subaru Imai**_

I paused my reading as I read the name over and over again, Subaru is Hotaru's older brother. And one of the reason's Hotaru came is because of her brother. So without a doubt, this means Hotaru is in the academy and I wouldn't be surprised if she was on this list...

 _Being from the Imai family it's not surprising he's on this list. He's probably one of the coldest and most unemotional people in the Academy. Though asides from his behavior he is also one of the most intelligent students. Currently, in the university section of the academy, he's studying to become a doctor and is definitely going to be a successful not to mention sexy one._

 _ **#6: Misaki Harada**_

 _As I mentioned before she's currently in a relationship with Tsubasa Andou. She know's various martial arts from Judo to Karate this girl is definitely not one to mess with. She's not afraid to speak her mind and is protective of her friends._

 _ **#5: Youichi Hijiri**_

 _Another friend of the famous Hyuuga! He's like a mini Natsume and they're personality's are practically twins! Cold and unemotional he also has the support and protection of Natsume and is part of his gang. Also a year younger than his 'brother' he is one of the most sought after boys in all of Gakuen Alice._

 _ **#4: Ruka Nogi**_

 _Gakuen Alice's real life prince charming he's also Natsume's best and childhood friend. He's kind, smart and not to mention hot! He has a smile that could melt any girls heart. But don't get on his bad side! No matter how rare it may be you don't wait to see his wild side!_

 _ **#3: Luna Koizumi**_

 _President of the Natsume-Ruka fan club. She's the bitchiest girl in school but is also known as the "Queen Bee" Most guys love her for her looks which aren't half bad but girls see her for who she really is and HATE her attitude. Even with the many haters, she has much money and power being a Koizumi. And so she's not one to mess with._

 _ **#2: Hotaru Imai**_

I almost dropped my laptop. I wasn't sure Hotaru does go to Alice Academy. My lips curved upwards at the thought of seeing my childhood bestie again.

 _The smartest girl in Gakuen Alice. She's the 2nd prettiest girl in Gakuen Alice. Has various titles from Blackmailing Queen to Ice Queen. This is one girl you NEVER want to mess with she can make you go from hot to not. Rumour has it she never had a boyfriend before, Surprising considering her beauty... Then again her stoic personality does turn off a bit of boy._

 _ **#1: The Natsume Hyuuga**_

 _This is without a doubt no surprise. This guy is so fucking hot, hell the only person who doesn't have an interest in him is Imai though of course, she sells photos of him for money and so doesn't completely despise him. He comes from a powerful family and is quite intimidating though that never stops girls from falling heads over heels for him-him._

 _So there y'all have it the list of Gakuen Alice's most dangerous people of who you should NOT mess with. No matter how hot these guys/girls are they're not people to mess with. I hope you all like this list please stay tuned for any other top 10's!_

 _ **.**_

As I finished reading I didn't have much of the info other than who is in who's group and they're names. I got up and shut down my laptop before plugging it in the charger.

I went out of my room and saw that Amanatsu isn't anywhere to be found so I decided to do a little snooping... It wouldn't hurt anyone

Right?

I slowly tiptoed to my roommate's black door at the end of the hall. I'm too damn impatient to wait for 2 whole days until my roommate comes back to see who it is. As I was about to put my hand on the doorknob when I heard the front door open.

"What do you think you're doing." I quickly moved 6 feet away from the door as heard the cold, icy yet oddly familiar voice.

I turned around to meet a pair of amethyst eyes who looked at me with recognition and shock. Her angry face was soon replaced with a small yet rare and warm smile. She hugged e into a warm brass. Normally, it would be me who should be giving the hugs but that was before.

I hugged back but I wasn't putting as much emotion as her. It's not a surprise anymore though she still tried hugging me tighter hoping to make me do the same but for some reason, I didn't.

I just don't have the will to be so warm and cheerful anymore.

Giving up, she let me go and asked me in her now warm voice: "What are you doing here?" This is definitely a rarity and I know it would only last for today (Maybe less) but I don't plan on wasting a second of this treasured moment.

"Well since my uncle is supposedly the high school divisions principal I decided to study here this year," I explained.

She nodded before asking: "I'm pretty sure you meant Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire, right?"

"Only Anna. Though she talked to me about you Sumire and Nonoko. Who are they?"

"Some friends I made over the past years. Anna and Nonoko are twins while Sumire has an older brother in the university division." I looked at Hotaru cautiously. She definitely noticed it because she glared at me to spit it out.

"Hotaru, I have a favor to ask you..." I avoided her gaze at all cost. Hotaru doesn't like doing anything for free my allowance was only starting to rise recently...

"Would you mind keeping our friendship a secret?" I saw that she was hurt by my request. But I know she understands. It's not her fault... It's mine.

"Fine but you have to pay me." She said in a monotone voice that perfectly concealed her feelings yet her eyes betrayed her.

I reluctantly handed her the money and cried (anime style) at my now almost empty wallet... I heard Hotaru sigh before dragging me out the door.

"Where are we going?" I curiously asked.

"I'm going to show you around the school because there is no way an idiot like you would make it on time for classes if I don't do so." A wide smile appeared on my face and I hugged Hotaru happily. This is a side of me that I only showed to Hotaru. Not even my uncle has seen me like this.

I heard a bunch of students talk down the hall so I quickly let go of Hotaru and walked normally. As we passed the group of girls they all looked at us as if we were glowing.

I mentally slapped my head. I know I'm a new student and Hotaru is a very popular person in this school but does they have to gawk and stare? I hate attention and that's exactly what they're giving right now.

Really am I supposed to survive a year like this?

* * *

 **I know nothing much happened in this chapter other than Mikan's arrival to the school and Hotaru's appearance but don't worry the next chapter would be better :) Also I'm sorry I feel like I rushed this chapter a bit... Feel free to ask me any questions or suggestions!**

 **Also big Thanks to those who reviewed faved and/or followed!**

 **~Infinity1455**


	3. Bucket of Slime

**Hey, everyone! Only a few more months until summer and by then I should be writing more often (Unless I go on vacation so no promises D:)Also, thank you very much to everyone who reviewed faved and/or followed :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

* * *

Hemophobia

Chapter 3

* * *

I felt at least 30 pairs of eyes on me. I did my best to keep my composure and not shift uncomfortably under they're gazes. They all looked at me expectantly, some of them with lust and others with glares.

"Hello, darlings! As you can all see today we will be having a beautiful new student joining our big family!" The gay-looking man _chirped_ which only creep me out. Today -my first day of class- and I'm already feeling nervous. Many thoughts keep running through my head: What if they don't like me? What if on the contrary, I get too much attention? What if I get bullied? Many "What if's" were running trough my mind I almost forgot to introduce myself to my new classmates.

"My name is Mikan Sakura. Age 16. I hope we get along." I said coolly. I also managed to give a small smile that got me many approving looks... Well, the guys of the class did.

As I finished introducing myself, Narumi seemed to be scanning the class for any empty seats and probably a partner too. I saw one but it was next to... Him, _great,_ just _great,_ if I end up sitting next to him I swear it's gonna be the end of the world! He is (obviously) the last guy I would want to be with! Heck, I wouldn't choose him if he was the last man on earth! I hate his rude and obnoxious personality and those eyes... Any girl would immediately fall in some sort of daze with just a glance but they would never work on me. If anything his eyes are like a repellant making me stay as far away from him as possible.

His head is buried under a _Naruto_ manga hiding his eyes (Thank god) But as Narumi's landed on the sleeping boy his face brightened up like a little kid receiving gifts on Christmas day.

"Your seat mate and partner will be Natsume Hyuuga! The guy with the manga on his face in the back!" After that, he excused himself with the excuse of a meeting.

The stares given to me are those of envy and others of want. Yet it only continued to creep me out so much more, I slowly went to my seat calmly walking, at least that's what they see on the outside. On the inside, I'm nervous as heck. All I want at this moment is for the earth to swallow me up any second now, but did I show that?. Nope, I hate showing any kind of weakness so I put on a small smile and went to my seat ignoring the guy beside me.

On the inside, I'm nervous as heck. All I want at this moment is for the earth to swallow me up any second now, but did I show that? Hell no. I'm the type of person who hates showing any kind of weakness so I put on a small smile and went to my seat ignoring the guy sitting beside me.

In front of me is Hotaru (Thank God) and next to her is Ruka who I think is her boyfriend. She looked at me with a hint of worry but quickly went back to her invention. People were chatting some on phones or whatever devices they had, other's just left the room. I decided to take my phone out since I don't want to make a bad first impression by messing up somehow.

I scanned the room in hopes of seeing someone I would know until I spotted Anna and a few other girls coming towards me. All of them are undoubtedly gorgeous. One of them had permed hair and green eyes, another with navy straight hair with matching eyes she also looked like Anna's twin and Hotaru seems to also be with them.

"Mikan!" Anna came towards me squishing me in a hug. I returned her big hug and also gave her a matching smile. After what seemed like forever she let go of me."So, Mikan, I wanted to introduce you to my friends," Anna said with much enthusiasm.

"You know we can introduce ourselves, right?" Permy said. Anna shyly laughed at that and then one by one they introduced themselves.

"I'm Nonoko Ogasawara, nice meeting you. I'm also one of Anna's co-workers and her best friend." Her smile matched Anna's friendly and welcoming and I'm pretty sure she's the type of girl boys want as their girl. Shy, cute, friendly, caring, smart and well I'm pretty sure you get it.

Next came the permed hair girl. "Hey my name is Sumire Shouda. Nice meeting you." She said but unlike Anna and Nonoko she gave me a slightly cold aura and not to mention a bit bitchy-like. Nevertheless I smiled at her which seemed to catch her off guard.

Lastly, one I knew more than I'm supposed to, Hotaru. "Hotaru Imai. I love crabes, money and blackmailing." She kept her introduction simple yet formal. A Hotaru-like thing. I gave her a smile like the others then I faced them all and said: "It's nice meeting you all, I hope we become close friends!"

They all mostly nodded and I spent the rest of my free period like that, talking with my new friends.

* * *

I exited the math class where I unfortunatley had the old, grumpy and ridiculously strict Jinno-Sensei but everyone just calls him Jin-Jin. Though I suck at math and despise it the subect couldn't compare too how much I HATE no scratch that- I DESPISE the teacher. He's annoying, loves giving detention and not to mention his lessons are _boooooooring!_ Oh yeah did I mention he's strict and LOVES giving detention?

Before math we had health with Serina-Sensei. I actually want to become a doctor when I'm older so I personally enjoy the subject. The teacher herself is kind and I like my classmates. Right now though, I'm going to my last class before lunch and probably my second favorite subject after health: History. (A/N I love history though I know many who hate it lol)

I walked the now somewhat familiar halls and right beside me is Hotaru and the gang. Apparently, at least 2-3 of us share all the same classes as me and we all have the same homeroom. Actually, this school life _would've_ been perfect if the unifrom wasn't a red skirt/tie/bow/short/pants and that I didn't have a red-eyed (and not to mention handsome) guy beside me in like what? All my classes? I know I'm being unfair. He's probably a good person deep down, but I just can't bring myself to like him despite the fact I barley know him.

We arrived at the classroom and we all sat down besides our partners. I find it funny how all of us had partners from Natsume's group.

In front of me are Hotaru and the blondie from the day I met Natsume and his friends at the cafe. (A/N I don't think I mentioned Ruka's name did I?)

Since the first time I saw him, his looks imidiatley caught my attention. He's your typical prince charming/ nice-guy. His blond hair looked soft and I wanted to do nothing else but touch it. But I decided against it. I mean he's friends with Hyuuga, I bet his personality is just as bad as his. Beside's love is a no-no in my book. Maybe in college but in high school people only date each other because of hormones and there's no use in going trough all that heartbreak just for a small feeling of attacthment you feel for a small amount of time and well... Lust.

I suddenly noticed people were staring at me.

"I'm sorry do I have something on my face?" I asked emabarassed.

"No Mikan, Sumire just asked you something." Anna said while keeping her sweet smile.

"Oh sorry..." I said looking at my feet embarassed.

"It's fine." She sighed. "I asked where you were before coming to Japan?" She continued.

"Well, I was born in Japan but my uncle would travel a lot because of his buisness, before coming to Japan I was in London," I answered

"What about your parents?" Nonoko asked carefully.

"Oh, they had a divorce." I explained.

"I'm sorry." Nonoko said.

"It's alright," I said with a smile. "Besides, it doesn't matter they're dead anyways." My smile quickly faded at the last part and I had to hold back my tears before I completley breakdown in the middle of the hallway.

Everyone was silent after that but slowly a conversation started about which guys are cutter/hotter. Though me and Hotaru tried staying out of it as often as possible we still gave our own opinons from time to time when asked by the other's.

And well, everything went fine-

Until we got to history class.

Now don't get me wrong I love history but I'm Hyuuga's partner, and that mean's like every other class I'll have to _sit_ next to him. I frowned at the thought but regardless, nothing could have prepard me for what would happen the second I stepped inside the classroom full of noisy students.

I had a feeling in my stomach- A bad one. You know like on of does gut feelings where you know something is going to happen? Yeah, those. But regardless, I took a deep breath and took a step into the classroom.

5 seconds later?

I'm covered with slime. A not-so-empty bucket of it on the floor not far away from me.

* * *

 **Ok, i'm sorry this may not be the best chapter (And a short one at that) but I still hoped you all enjoyed it :) Please tell me any sugestions you have and please R &R if you did enjoy this chapter ^.^**

 **PS: Sorry if it took awhile to posts this chapter D:**

 **~Infinity1455**


	4. To the Mall we go

**I wasn't expecting so many people to follow on my last chapter o.o Thank you everyone ^^ I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much though it was done a bit fast so sorry for any typos.**

* * *

Hemophobia

Chapter 4: A Trip To The Mall

 **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

* * *

I shut my eyes close as soon as I saw the bucket fall down. I kept them shut, I waited. I waited, for the laughter, the humiliation, the sound of pictures getting taken on people's phones. One minute. Two minutes. Three. Four. Five. Yet as much as I waited nothing came. Not a single sound other than the clock on the wall ticking.

I dared open one eye and surprisingly people seemed shocked and some were showing panic on their faces. My friends, who were on the side were also shocked by the sudden event. Since I came into the room before them, they weren't covered in the green, sticky and not to mention smelly slime. (except Hotaru who only got covered in a bit of it.)

"Who did this?" Hotaru said, being the first to break the tension in the room.

Everyone looked at each other. There were some whispers going on until suddenly, two guys stood up. They, without a doubt, look familiar, but I decided to shrug it off and watched the scene like my classmates.

"Sorry Imai-san, but the prank was meant for the history teacher." The one with fox-like eyes said.

"Don't say sorry to me idiots. Say sorry to her." She said mentioning me.

"Ah, yes. We apologize Yukihara-san for the prank." The other guy with wider eyes said, but soon after he added: "But you have to admit the look on your face was priceless!" He chuckled

I only sighed before giving them one last glance before leaving the classroom. Soon after, Hotaru and the girls followed. I wasn't raging, the guy apologized and I just need to take a shower, a long one at that.

When I arrived at the dorms, (That are the other side of the academy.) the first thing I did was hop in the shower. I heard the door open a minute after, and assumed the girls had come. After getting all of the slime of me, I got out of the shower with only a towel. I quickly got to my room and put on a spare uniform that the school gives us, before heading to the living room to join my friends. Once there Nonoko was the first to notice me and asked me: "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, who were they anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, you met them before! Remember Natsume from Starbucks?" I nodded "They're some of his close friends." Anna said butting into the conversation.

Something clicked in my mind as I remembered the day I first met Anna at Starbucks where she has her part-time job at during summer. This event probably made me hate Hyuuga and his friends even more if possible. Though, I surely don't regret going to Starbucks that day. As long as I remember, meeting Hotaru's friends were probably the best thing that happened to me.

But I noticed something when I got covered with slime. I saw that instead of laughing and taking pictures of me to post it on social media, they were a bit scared and nervous. I frowned. I mean, why would they be scared of me?

"What's wrong?" Sumire asked. Out of all us girls, she's definitely the best at sensing when someone's down or feeling bothered. It sometimes scares me how she can easily do so.

"Oh well," I hesitated. They all looked at me impatiently, waiting for an answer. "The thing is, why do people seem scared of me?" I finally, after a pregnant silence, asked.

"Who wouldn't be? Your family owns the richest company in Japan. Scratch that, in the world! Besides you're extremely pretty." Sumire stated.

I wanted to laugh at what she said. Me? Pretty? Pfft. I just have normal brown hair and dull hazel eyes. Nothing special. Now if you would look at Sumire, she's the epitome of the word gorgeous. I felt Sumire's deadly glare who probably, somehow read my thoughts. Scary.

But the fact that some people are scared of me because of my wealth, is well, disappointing. I'd almost rather hear them laugh then have them fear me. In some ways, I'm happy that people don't know the school's principal is my uncle. Although some may have found out by now, not everyone knows's Kazumi Yukihira, the high school division principal, is my uncle. The tension was building up in the room but it finally broke when someone finally spoke.

"Hey, who want's to go shopping after school?" Anna suggested.

"Me!" Sumire said her eyes shining with joy. Obviously, loving the idea.

"Sure, I have time," Nonoko said.

"Well, I do need material for my newest invention..." Hotaru stated. As she agreed, all heads turned to me. I didn't shop for a long time. And I thought: 'Eh, It won't be so bad.' With that in mind, I slowly nodded.

As I nodded, the girls cheered. I was a bit surprised but it made me happy that they accepted me for who I am and not my money.

"But we should go to the afternoon classes first," Anna said. I noticed out of all of us, Hotaru and her were the most conscious about keeping a clean record and good grades. They nodded and I only looked at the floor while playing with my fingers before muttering a "Sorry."

"Don't worry. It's not your fault anyways." Nonoko said.

"Yeah!" Sumire agreed. "If anyone to blame, it's Yome and Neme." She said.

"Mhm, they're the pranksters of the school. They got suspended more than 10 times since the beginning of the year for many reasons, mostly because of pranks being played. Troublemakers." Hotaru said knowingly.

I was about to say something when I suddenly realized the time. "Hey, we should hurry if we want to get lunch." I reminded.

"Already? Wow, time flies so fast." Nonoko said as we got ready to go.

"Yeah, hey what do you guys have after lunch?" I asked. I'm still not sure about their schedule yet so I happen to ask them from time to time.

"I have French," Sumire said. Yes, they teach us french. Not only french though, also Spanish and English (They are in Japan.) this isn't the best academy in Japan for nothing.

"Same," Hotaru said.

"Aww, I have Math," Anna whined. I feel bad for her, Jinno isn't the most loving (or loved) teacher in the academy.

"I got Spanish class!" Nonoko said.

"I have French," I said. Happy to be with Hotaru. Though they didn't ask anything I'm pretty sure they figured out Hotaru and I have some sort of connection. Especially after Hotaru helped me with the slime incident today. She's not the type to openly save or help someone.

We continued walking to the cafeteria and talked about many things, from school to people, to singers, and to hotties and well, you get it. Then I remembered about the _"Top 10 people you don't want to mess with in Alice academy"_ list. By now, I know most of the people on that list except one. And what better way to find out then to ask?

"So, what's the big deal with Koizumi? I heard she's both feared and loved in the academy." I asked curiously on how someone as pretty as her could be evil.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Hotaru simply said. Though that obviously didn't help, Sumire elaborated.

"She's Queen Bee of the school." She stated.

"But Sumire, aren't Queen Bee's the popular ones who are always loved?" At this point, I think I'm watching too many movies.

"Well, not exactly. They're normally bitches too. Luna is a perfect example of one. Not to mention the slut is almost as rich as you and Hyuuga."

I couldn't really say anything else. After that, we continued chatting until we finally reached the cafeteria. As soon as people saw me they would whisper as if I wasn't there. And I admit, It made me a bit uncomfortable. And so, to pass the time I decided to eavesdrop.

"Hey, hey! Did you hear?" Friend #1 said to friend #2

"What?" Friend #2 asked.

"Koko-Sama and Kitsu-Sama played a prank that was meant to be for their history teacher, they were going to wait for him to open the door to poor a bucket of smelly slime on him but..."

"But?" Friend #2 was getting impatient.

"Instead, the bucket of slime fell down on Mikan Yukihira!" She finished. Friend #2 gasped.

"OMG, really?" She asked doubtfully.

"Yup. It's spreading around the school like wildfire! Poor Yukihira-san, She's probably going to get bullied soon..." Friend #1 said her eyes showing pity.

"Ehh, Why? Yukihira-san is the richest person in the school!" Friend #2 stated.

"Well, no one know's _who_ told the school new's. Besides, Yukihira-san can't just bankrupt everyone in the school." Friend #1 explained.

After that, I decided to ignore whatever they said. Right now, my main focus was: Am I really going to get bullied again? I decided to shake the thought off. It wouldn't matter, I would just have to stand up for myself. With that in mind, I got my food and headed to the table where the other girls sat down at.

I decided to observe the students since I don't really want to talk about cloth's and shopping at the moment. I saw that not far from our table, is the table where Hyuuga's gang was at. My eyes set on the blond haired dude. I heard his name was Ruka Nogi, he's the same age as me and is Hotaru's partner. He's also extremely kind. The only downfall he has is that he's Hyuuga's best friend. I sighed, of course, there had to be a downfall. Because as they say, _"Nobody's perfect."_

Not wanting to get caught staring, I looked away and directed my attention to my group of friends who were chatting about the hottest celeb. Well, at least Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko are. Hotaru was working on one of her inventions called, The Baka Gun. It basically looks like a toy gun. It kind of is when you think about it, except that the damage done is no joke.

After lunch, time flew by and next thing I knew classes are done for the day, and that means it's time to shop for 2with girls. I may not be as excited as Sumire for this but you can't blame me for _despising_ shopping. But spending time with my friends would be worth it, besides, it's better than staying home with nothing to do.

And before I knew it, I was standing in front of the mall in my white button up blouse and denim shorts. The mall is full of people, we actually even saw people who were - just like us, were shopping on a Friday after school. I actually had a lot of fun. We made plenty of jokes and laughed a lot. But Sumire spent hours on choosing what to wear. Same of Anna and Nonoko. Other than that though, things went well so far.

Right now, we're at a smoothie shop, I have a mango smoothie and the others have their own orders. We were looking at all the things we bought from shops like Forever 21, Hot Topic, Bloomingdale's etc...

We were still chatting about what stores to go to next until we saw Sumire's face pale a bit. I saw her even rubbing her eyes before saying, "Hey, girls, is that, who I think it is?" We quickly turned to the direction she was indicating and saw that a group of guys were there. And of course one of them just _has_ to be Hyuuga.

Well, it's good to know that Sumire hates their group as much as me. From what I heard she had some problems with Kokoro Yome her ex. The rest of the group doesn't seem to mind Hyuuga and actually told me multiple times before "Natsume isn't that bad of a person once you get to know him." Or something like that, at some point. But honestly, I don't plan on getting to know him. Nope. Never.

Then their heads turned to our direction. I looked away from his crimson eyes and looked at Ruka's blue ones. Yup, I'm a big fan of blue. It's the opposite color of red, so maybe that's why.

Just like us they had smoothies as well, soon after we spotted each other, we approached each other.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys were going to go to the mall too!" Anna excitedly said.

"Yeah!" Nonoko nodded.

"It was kind of like a last minute plan." Ruka sheepishly explained. Another thing though, is that they are actually on good terms with Ruka, Yuu, and Kitsu. Hyuuga literally NEVER talks other than saying "Hn." And that's not even an actual word for god's sake. Koko, well the gang isn't fond of him for some reason that I do not know yet. Oh yeah, there's also some guy with a star tattoo under his eye. But the girls were mostly just drooling. Ew.

"I got an idea. Let's all shop together!" Sumire said.

"Sure." Yuu being a bit calmer agreed.

"But I'm pretty sure that we all want to go to different places," Hotaru stated.

"Then how about we go in groups?" Ruka suggested.

"I'm with Yuu!" Anna said quickly.

"I'm with Kitsu!"

"I'm with bunny boy then," Hotaru said polishing her camera.

"Tsk," Hyuuga said going next to me. Which probably meant he's going to be with me. I don't really like the idea but apparently, now that Sumire and Koko were together, no one would change places with Sumire no matter how much she begged, so I decided it's best she stays with him.

"I'll go with Natsume and the girl then." The guy with the star tattoo said. He has a beanie on his head and looked a year or two older than us.

"My names Tsubasa by the way." He said with a grin.

"Mines Mikan," I said in a cheerful voice giving a smile.

"We'll meet up at the same spot in about 3 hours," Kitsu said speaking for the first time since the conversation began.

After that, things went both down and up the hill. Let's just say being with two hot guys - One of them, hands in pockets and so quiet you thought he was mute. And the other, treating me as if I was his own sister though we met barely 5 minutes ago.

So much for my fun Friday afternoon shopping with friends.

* * *

 **A bit more words than I usually write ^^ Not sure about the structure though T_T I hope you all like it! Please fav, follow and review as always!**

 **~Infinity1455**


	5. Our day at the Mall

Hey, everyone! For those of you who didn't realize yet, I changed my username from InfiniteTales to IrritatingLove. Just wanted to try something new. ^^ Hope you all like this chapter!

* * *

 _Hemophobia_

 _Chapter 5: A Trip To The Mall: Part 2_

 _I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE_

* * *

"So, Mikan, how old are you?" Tsubasa asked. It's weird but I feel as though he's someone familiar. I shrugged the thought. It was probably because he's been treating me as his own sister. Heck, we only met 10 minutes ago!

"I'm 16 turning 17 on January 1st," I told him.

"So you're born on New Years. That's pretty cool!" He grinned.

"Thanks," I replied giving him a warm smile.

"Natsume's birthday is on—" Tsubasa asked.

"Shut up Baldy." Hyuuga glared at Tsubasa.

"Who are you calling Bal—"

But before Tsubasa could finish his sentence, a loud rumbling sound came from me. Specifically, my tummy.

"Pig," Hyuuga said keeping his usual cool facade.

"I'm not a Pig!" I said, still refusing to look at him directly in the eye.

"Now, now. Let's just go and get something to eat..." Tsubasa said trying—successfully—to calm us down.

"Tch." Was all Natsume said while I stuck my tongue at him.

We walked around the mall a bit more before we finally found a fast-food restaurant. The line wasn't too long and we quickly got to order some fries and soft drinks. We chose a table seated in the corner of the restaurant and as soon as we sat down, I quickly devoured my food—don't blame me! I'm hungry!—while Hyuuga kept making side comments such as "Pig." " Idiot." or "So much for manners." I decided to ignore his side remarks, and after a bit, he became silent. If it weren't for Tsubasa's 'Big Brother' attitude then it surely would have been very awkward.

"So, Tsubasa, how are you friends with Natsume?" It's not something that Natsume would answer and considering the fact that Tsubasa was with Natsume's group, It's not impossible that they're friends or something of the sort, so why not ask?

"Actually, we're not friends." He chuckled while Natsume glared at me making me wonder if I did/said something wrong.

"We're siblings." He concluded as Natsume was giving off a dark aura and muttered "Unfortunately." Tsubasa just sighed looking a bit depressed with the way Natsume reacted.

I couldn't really say anything, it's their business, of course, it made me curious, but with the negative auras emitting from the two of them at this moment, I decided to stay quiet. The rest of our lunch was filled with the same tense silence until Tsubasa broke it.

"Where do you guys want to go?" He asked.

"How about a book store?" I asked. Honestly, I hate shopping especially for clothes. Normally, I have personal assistance do it for me.

"You sure you don't want to go in one of those shops with short skirts or frilly dresses?" Hyuuga smirked.

"Shut up. I hate frilly dresses." I shot back.

"Every girl I've ever known likes frilly dresses and/or skimpy clothes, even my sister likes those girly clothes." He said not believing me in the least.

"Well, I'm not every girl. You barely even know me despite the fact you're my partner." I said as we arrived.

He didn't say anything and neither did I. We stayed like that and I went to the other side of the store just so I could avoid him. At first, I admit, I judged him and felt a bit guilty for doing so. But now that I had an actual conversation with him for more than half an hour, I came to a conclusion: Natsume Hyuuga is a jerk.

I was currently in between the "Adult Section" and "Teen Section" of the bookstore. I pretended to be browsing through some light novels trying to shrug off any thoughts about my arrogant partner. I put down the current book I was scanning back on its shelf before grabbing another random novel. I was hoping I didn't pick something too mature yet at the same time, I wanted something that was mature enough, it would be embarrassing if otherwise.

After another 10 minutes of mindlessly scanning random books, I decided to check where Tsubasa was. I walked to the manga section first since from what I know, Natsume loves mangas and Tsubasa is his brother so I might as well try my luck.

But of course, things don't go my way.

I don't see Tsubasa's star tattoo or indigo blue colored eyes anywhere in the section. Instead, I see a pair of crimson eyes that made me look away just as quickly. As soon as I did though, I saw his fist clench in... frustration? His body language made it clear, he was—for some unknown reason—frustrated.

"Where's Tsubasa?" I asked trying to maintain my obvious curiosity.

He shrugged.

"Where do you think he is?" I tried, again.

He shrugged. Again.

"Want to search for him with me?"

"No." He replied his tone uninterested as he started flipping pages of a Naruto manga.

"Please?" No response and that did it, I snapped.

"Fine! Have it your way!" And I stormed out the store my books laying on one of the shelves forgotten. Probably making a fool out of myself too.

I was about to go to the first store I see to search for Tsubasa until I suddenly felt a hand grip my shoulder. I swiftly turned around to meet a pair of crimson eyes that immediately made my legs go weak. And so I did the usual; take a deep breath and look away.

The number of times I had to those two steps sounds depressing considering the fact that he's my partner and seatmate.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked while looking at me as if I'm the stupidest person in the world.

"Searching for Tsubasa, _alone_ ," I replied emphasizing the last part.

"You'll get lost if you search for him _'alone'_." He stated, and it honestly felt like he was mocking me. Which he probably is.

"How would you know?"

"How can I not know? Face it, an idiot like you is bound to get lost at some point."

"You're the real idiot here, Hyuuga." Our bickering continued for another half-hour before I gave up and agreed to search for Tsubasa _together_.

When we first came here, I honestly didn't believe that we would see Hyuuga and the other guys, not to mention that I'd end up having to go shopping with Hyuuga after searching a whole hour for Tsubasa.

"Where should we go anyways?" I asked

"Aren't girls the one who always choose where to go on a date?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"This isn't a date. I would never go on a date with you, especially since I don't have anything near romantic feeling for you."

"For all I know, you could be lying and just be saying that so you could hide your true feelings from me." He smirked.

"And give me one good reason why I would like you?" I retorted.

"Why wouldn't you? I'm hot, I'm rich and I'm smart. That's already three reasons right there." This stupid jerk...

"You're so arrogant. I like someone based on their personality, not looks, money or education."

"You could be lying again though. You never look at me in the eye and half the girls that love me do that. The only difference is that you don't blush." He replied.

"I don't look at you for a reason." I murmured. Sadly, he heard me

"And that would be?" He asked clearly not convinced.

"None of your business."

Suddenly, he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. Our position was the least of my worries right now as I felt my legs go Jello-O at the sight of his crimson red eyes. I felt a wave of panic surged through me. The color of his eyes reminded me of the blood that was shed the day they disappeared from my life.

I couldn't take it, I tried looking away but he was too strong. When I finally decided to close my eyes, I felt like I was going to pass out and then I became lightheaded.

Soon enough, everything went black.

* * *

Hotaru's PoV

I felt a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach; And I know that feeling very well, I always have it when Mikan's in trouble. And not just any kind of trouble.

"Let's go somewhere else," I said dragging Nogi behind me. Thankfully, he knows better than to question me at times like this.

Mikan always wears a charm bracelet that I gave to her when we were younger. I can trace her using that bracelet because of the tracking device in it.

I quickly fished out my phone and dashed to her location. When we got there, she obviously wasn't alone. But what worried me was the fact that she unconscious in Hyuuga's arms. He looked like he was confused as hell and people around them were starting to crowd around the two and ask/call for help.

Hyuuga was surely going to receive a lecture for me later; but right now, what matters is Mikan. I asked around a bit and she appeared to faint when Hyuuga was about to... kiss her?

Apparently, since the cause of her fainting is unknown she will be brought to a hospital until she wakes up. **(A/N: Is that what they do? Please correct me if I'm wrong since I'm not really familiar with medical terms and such)**

I tried to get a peek at my best friend before she was put into the ambulance. But only got to see a bit of her length auburn hair if anything.

I stared at Hyuuga knowing he was the cause—or at least knew what happened for her to faint like that—and decided to interrogate him later.

Meanwhile, Nogi was staring at me intently, and I can see in his cerulean eyes that he wants answers even if he doesn't have many connections with Mikan.

"What? It's rude to stare at someone you know." I stated, making sure I kept my usual monotone voice.

"Do you know something? You and Yukihira-san do seem to be close after all." Aha, so I was right.

"Why would you care?" I asked a bit suspicious.

"I'm not the only one worried, everyone is worried about her and I bet even Natsume feels a bit troubled by all this." He answered.

"I don't know anything, and even if I did, why should I tell you?" With that, I walked away.

I know Nogi wasn't in the least bit convinced that I knew nothing about why Mikan fainted. But even if I have my own little guess about it, I should ask her or Hyuuga about it first.

I bid the girls goodbye and we left early, one of the main reasons we came here was to show Mikan around anyways.

Yet, even if I know Mikan is now safe, I still feel that pit in my stomach, I can tell something worse will happen. Maybe not today, but it's coming eventually. And all I can do is hope for the best while trying to predict what could be coming if anything at all.

Now the hard part is avoiding her uncle finding out about all this.

* * *

Before ending this chapter, I want to give a big thank you to my beta reader. Her username is patrysia181 she's really lovely and has great stories :)

As always, I hope you liked the chapter! Please review favorite and/or follow if you did :) See you all next time!

 _~IrritatingLove_


	6. Suspicions and New Feelings

**Big thanks to all the reviewers :D**

 **I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

It took a few minutes for me to remember what happened when I woke up. It felt like I just woke up from a nightmare, my palms were sweaty and my head was pounding. The usual glass of water wasn't going to work either, it all just felt so real, too real, and in the end, it was real.

I couldn't close my eyes, all that came to me was red. I knew I would have to face my friends when I woke up, I had this nagging feeling they would suddenly just distance themselves from me. I wondered if they knew about my phobia, maybe I should tell them. I just won't tell them how I got it, perhaps that would—

 _'No. Stop brain, don't give me false hopes.'_

They would judge me, criticize me and despise me endlessly. After all, that's exactly what _he_ did, and not only he, _they_. It sounds selfish but I've always done this for as long as I could remember, avoiding my problems, ignoring any possible solution.

With all the thoughts that ran through my head I didn't realize how fast time past, and by then, people had started visiting, my first visitor of they was... Unexpected. I had to look away, his eyes never failed to scare me, and probably never will.

 _'Unless you get over your phobia and past trauma.'_ A small part of me would always say that the small voice in the back of my head had hope, and it knew it would be crushed as soon as I believe in it.

"Hey." His voice was hoarse as if he had a sore throat but I doubt that was the cause.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not bothering to greet him. He didn't respond, and for awhile, I thought that he'd left until I heard him sit down on a stool near the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't even know." I felt his gaze on me, I was sure he had figured it out by now, wasn't it obvious?

"Know what?" Okay, maybe not.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's nothing you should worry about, it's none of your business anyway." He didn't say anything, but I was sure he didn't believe that it was simply "nothing" thankfully, he let it go, at least, for a few seconds.

"You're stupid you know that." He said.

I huffed. "How am I stupid, you jerk!"

"Only an idiot would fall for your excuse because 'it's nothing'." He mimicked my voice and I admit it didn't make me as mad as it should have.

"Why are you even here again?" He didn't respond immediately, and when he did, I wasn't expecting what he said.

"I felt guilty."

"Now here's something you don't hear every day," I teased. " _The_ Natsume Hyuuga is feeling guilty _and_ he apologizes." I could feel his deadly cold glare. God, it sent shivers down my spine in some of the most unpleasant ways.

"You're making me wish I never came."

"No one asked you to come."

"Nice to see I'm wanted here." He sighed, and I heard him run a hand through his hair. Soon, I heard footsteps that were approaching the door at the other side of the room.

"W-wait. I was just kidding!" I don't know what caused me to say that but I definitely didn't hear the footsteps leaving anymore.

"So you want me to stay?" I was willing to bet anything that he was smirking at this moment, as good as it looked on him, it was annoying.

"Who said I wanted you to stay?"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I lea-"

"No! Stay, please. I don't want to be alone." My voice was slightly brittle. It was a slightly rare moment where I was being completely honest. If I hated anything more other than, uhm, red liquid, that would be being alone.

"I thought you said I was a jerk."

"You are, most of the times."

"How flattering." he deadpanned.

"You're the one who calls me an idiot!" I still refused to look at him in the eye, but when I took a small glance in his direction I saw a ghost of a smile on his face, and for some reason, it made me blush.

"Are you blushing?" His voice was monotone but if you listened closely, you could hear the slight bit of amusement it contained.

"No way! Why would I be blushing?"

"You're blushing." He stated.

"Shut up! I'm not blushing!"

After half an hour—maybe more, heck, neither of us were counting—of mindless chatting, arguing and teasing, I admit I see Hyuuga in a slightly different light. However, that does not mean we're friends, I still have my suspicions this is a one-time thing. I mean, can you blame me? He has a reputation for breaking women's hearts in two, and I refuse to play his game.

On a lighter note, the doctor said that since I don't seem to be having any serious injuries, I would be discharged from the hospital in a few days. Sumire being in most of my classes has been given the 'duty' to keep an eye on me since they know Hyuuga would refuse, not to mention considering how rich his family is they're kind of scared to ask him. Other than that, Hotaru will be taking care of me when we're at our dorm, knowing her, she would have done it anyway she was always there for me, and I could never thank her enough.

Honestly, I don't think I need all this 'surveillance' it's not mandatory nor is it something I need, I can take care of myself. At least, I think I can.

I sighed, bored because of the ridiculously small amount of entertainment I had. Don't blame me! I just get bored easily. Nevertheless, these few days are going to be long, then again, there are people who're staying here longer than me, why am I complaining so much?

 _'Because uncle Kazu spoiled me so much these past few years.'_ Not that I asked him to, he was just... worried about me because after my parents died, I was going to be put up for adoption until he came along with Grandpa.

Some part of me always wonders what it would have been like if I had been raised in an orphanage. Surely, I wouldn't have come to Alice Academy and I would probably never seen Hotaru again.

I remember the words she told me once, I'm just not sure if she meant them. But I doubt she would be lying about something like this, Hotaru wasn't known to waste time or energy on people or things that don't matter.

"You're the closest friend I could have, even if it would take me a lifetime, I would make sure to always be able to help you and protect you. So, wipe those tears, they don't suit your smiling face. Not to mention they make you look ugly."

I'm not sure if that last part was meant to be a compliment or an insult, knowing Hotaru, probably both... It could have been worse though, after all, she is known to be the _"Ice Queen."_ of the academy.

And coincidentally, guess who just barged into my room? Yes, my best friend herself. Surprisingly, she didn't have her expressionless facade, her face was filled with worry but she somehow managed to keep her composure.

"What were you thinking!" Hotaru half-shouted.

"Don't worr-"

"It's a little too late for that don't you think?" She said dryly, cutting me off.

"I'm fine, it's not like Hyuuga knew about my phobia."

"Why was I hearing from others that 'the cute girl was going to kiss her hot boyfriend but then she fainted.'" She looked like she was ready to kill someone—probably Hyuuga—and she had her baka gun with a weird gleam in her eyes that creeped me out.

"Hyuuga wanted to me to look at him without shifting my glance to anything but his eyes. The position may have started a few unwanted rumors though…"

"Mikan, not only is there this stupid rumor going on since several people have seen you both at central town, but the slime incident is still fresh in their minds."

'Thanks a bunch Hotaru, I totally wasn't trying to forget about it.' I sarcastically thought.

"It's not like I care about what they say." Was my oh, so brilliant reply.

"You know that's not going to fool me."

"I'll be fine."

"You can't even convince yourself, Mikan. Why don't you let me handle it? It's not hard to blackmail people." I hated being so dependent on Hotaru, she was always there for me, I was lucky to have such a great friend. Nevertheless, I still want some independence.

"Only about the slime incident, I can take care of the rest." Okay, I can't take care of the rest, but I can try...

"Hyuuga would probably end the rumor anyways." That slightly reassured me knowing I have little to no power over what's going to happen when I get back to school.

Not long after, three knocks could be heard on the door before a nurse came in.

"Just to let you know, if everything is fine, you can be discharged tomorrow." This made me happy as much as it made me somewhat glum. I mean, I can't say I'm excited to go back to school! It is Monday, the worst day of the week! Maybe if I get discharged after classes I could ski-

"Don't even think about skipping classes." My best friend said, glaring at me as the nurse left.

"I-I wasn't even thinking about it! I was thinking a-about, uhm... Fluff puffs!"

"You're better than math than you are at lying." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm bad at math!" Hotaru sighed.

"At this point, Jinno will be giving you a tutor." Of course, she knew what I would ask next.

"Hotaru, can you hel-"

"No." Knowing it would be futile asking her I made a mental note to ask one of the twins since Sumire's isn't the best at math either.

"I should get going." The Amethyst eyed teen said as she went to the door.

"Already? Alright then, bye!" She gave me a nod before closing the door, leaving me alone once more.

Then I noticed something on my nightstand that wasn't there before. A light pink box that had a note on it.

 _Figured you'd miss these, you owe me._

 _\- Hotaru._

A small smile came to my lips. Hotaru usually wasn't one to give gifts, especially if they came with a price. Although the best part was what was inside the box when I opened it my eyes shone and I was drooling gingerly placing one in my mouth savoring the sweet, fluffy taste it had.

Needless to say, fluff puffs are the best.

Then I got a call, from my supposedly furious uncle.

* * *

 **Natsume**

"So, did you visit her Natsume?"` Ruka asked me.

"Yeah, why am I supposed to do this again?"

"Because you should be nicer to her. Besides, you said it yourself, she doesn't annoy you like most girls, right?" I kept a straight look, there was no way I'm admitting I had fun with her.

"She'll fall in love with me eventually, after that, I'll probably be discarding her."

"Natsume." Ruka sighed. " She's not someone you should be toying around with."

"Just because she happens to be friends with Imai and you happen to have a crush on the women doesn't mean that I should listen." I saw Ruka turn a deep shade of red.

"Give her a chance. Besides, I don't think Mikan would be falling in love with you if she barely even looks at you, which is weird if you ask me."

"Tsk, not like I care."

"You sure? I'm actually rather curious." He insisted.

"She's just an idiot who wears pigtails to school every day."

"And refuses to look at you, not to mention barely makes any physical contact."

"That last part isn't abnormal though," I said.

"Oh, really? Remember last time you had a partner? I think her name was Luna Koizumi? Whatever, but she went as far as making that ridiculous rumor, I'm so happy she's with her father on some trip, it was a pain having her around." I cringed at the horrendous events I remembered. Luna was my partner until two years ago, and god, she was clingy. She made some stupid rumor about dating me and we had this affair, nothing involving emotions.

"Still, I'd rather not know what she's hiding."

"Right, Natsume, it's obvious you're as curious as I am."

"It's not like I'm going to get anything from it." I saw Ruka sigh and then, his eyes suddenly lit up, as if he had come up with this genius plan.

"Fine. If that's what you want." He had was smiling, and it wasn't the usual prince charming smile either. Not a good sign.

Normally, I wouldn't mind joining him in whatever 'adventure' he wanted to go on. Then again, this is Mikan Sakura, I would say our conversation earlier this morning didn't affect me but I knew damn well that was a lie.

There was just some kind of sudden... connection. Great, now I sound sappy as if I was a love sick teenager. Perhaps it's because she has a nice voice. Yeah, that's it.

Oh, who was I kidding? Even the pigtailed idiot wouldn't fall for that stupid excuse.

But I won't lie, she does have a nice voice.

* * *

 **Sumire**

"So? How's Mikan?" I asked.

"She's fine, but the rumors are already spreading, I heard a few fangirls talking about some sort of 'prank' or whatever," Hotaru answered.

"Wait. What?"

"You heard me, don't worry, I'll take care about the ambush. What I'm worried about is how Hyuuga's trying to get close to Mikan." Are they getting close? Okay, I admit I'm starting to get a bit jealous.

"Seriously? But, if he really cares for her why doesn't he just tell those idiots to well, as he would say it 'fuck off'?" Hotaru looked at me as if saying you-can't-be-that-dumb.

"That's exactly the problem Sumire."

"What is?" Okay, don't blame me! I'm not some super genius or anything.

"Well, let's just say, Mikan's had some tough times at her old school, especially after her parents died."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Mikan's heart is... Fragile."

"Well, it's not like a relationship can be perfect." This is probably more from personal experience than I'm admitting right now.

"That's not what I mean. Sumire, you know what Natsume Hyuuga is known for."

"His godly looks and genius mind?" That I am very attracted to.

"Other than that." Shit, she was giving me the glare. Makes me wonder if she knows how I feel about him.

"Uhm, being a player?"

"Exactly. Now, what makes you think he wouldn't be doing the same to Mikan as every other girl he's been with?"

"Well, Mikan doesn't annoy him to death like his fangirls."

"All the more reason to make her fall in love with him. She's a challenge, but that doesn't mean Hyuuga's going to fall for her." She was right—not that she ever wasn't—but there was still a small problem.

"Mikan doesn't even look at him though. Not that I know why it's just..." Wait. Why does she avoid him anyways? In fact, why did she faint that day? This didn't make sense but... That day she was with Natsume. Does that mean they're linked together? Is that why she doesn't look at him?

"You don't need to look at them to fall in love. Some people fall in love through the internet others are blind and still, get married. In fact, Mikan could start surpassing her, uhm, reason to avoid him." The fact that Hotaru said an 'uhm' as if she didn't know what to say was, well, suspicious. Did she know why Mikan 'avoided' Natsume? They do seem to be pretty close to each other...

"True. Do you think we should tell her?" I asked.

"Definitely. Let's just warn her, she'll understand." Now, I wasn't so sure this would end well. Hotaru may be the smart one, but I know how love feels like. And if Mikan really does have feelings for the school playboy than this may or may not end well. Okay, scratch the first option.

"I hope she does." Now, my biggest concern was why Hotaru was so intent on keeping Mikan's 'reason' a secret. There had to be something more to this, something was wrong, and I wanted to know, even if curiosity does kill the cat. But maybe I'll lay low for now.

Maybe Mikan would tell us someday. For now, I'll respect her privacy.

For now.

* * *

 **Natsume**

Convincing Ruka I wasn't interested was probably the easy part. Convincing myself wasn't as much. Honestly, I didn't even know what I was trying to achieve.

And in fact, I knew that I wanted her attention. I wanted to get to know her, she intrigued me, something many girls never did. I wanted to know her secret, I wanted to know why she couldn't look at me. I was used to people chasing after me, whether for money or love, perhaps both, but for that girl to just want to ignore my existence bothered me to no end.

I ran a hand through my raven hair - a habit my sister Aoi would always comment on - and grabbed my phone on the nightstand near my bed. Scrolling through my contacts, I saw Koko's and Kitsu's, and the slime incident flashed in my mind.

I bet Imai would do something about that, but nevertheless, the students of Alice Academy aren't known to show any mercy. Surely, when she gets discharged and goes back to school she'll have a lot to deal with.

Suddenly, my phone made a beeping noise, meaning I got a new message, specifically, one from Ruka. What does he want now?

 _Ruka: Hey. How r u?_

Ruka, out of anyone should know how much I hate when people shorten words, however, he still did it anyway. Sometimes, I wonder if his goal was to piss me off.

 _Natsume: What is it?_

 _Ruka: Geez, without so much of a greeting._

 _Natsume: You should hurry. My patience is wearing thin._

 _Ruka: i noticed. -.-_

 _Natsume: ..._

 _Ruka: i just wanted to ask u if the rumor is true?_

 _Natsume: What do you mean?_

 _Ruka; Pft, don't tell me u didn't hear about it! o:_

 _Natsume: I didn't..._

 _Ruka: Well... i'm sure u remember the day at the mall._

At that moment, images of Mikan fainting flashed in my mind. I felt guilty, even if I did talk to her this morning, I couldn't help but blame myself. It was a stupid habit I had.

 _Natsume: Yeah._

 _Ruka: Rumors say that u and Mikan kissed before she fainted, or at least, were about to kiss. Some even think ur both dating. Haha... Isn't that ridiculous?_

I was about to type in the usual 'Hn.' I give, but then, an idea came to me. In the end, it didn't seem so hard to get close to her. I could easily use the rumor to my advantage.

 _Natsume: Actually, that's not such a bad idea :)_

 _Ruka: *Gasp* U SMILED! Wait, why does it look evil?_

 _Natsume: Shut up._

 _Ruka: I'm not talking, I'm texting._

 _Natsume: That's just stupid._

 _Ruka: Not as stupid as u getting a girlfriend._

 _Natsume: Said the guy who's in love with that inventor freak._

 _Ruka: Hey! She's not a freak! Besides, what's wrong with having feelings?_

 _Natsume: I bet if we were talking face to face you would be blushing._

 _Ruka: Don't avoid the question! Geez, what's so wrong with liking someone? You never said why you hated love so much._

And at that moment, Ruka reminded me the exact reason I didn't date girls in the first place. No, I broke their hearts, I don't chase after them, they chase after me. I don't fall in love, I'm not supposed to.

 _Natsume: Love is stupid._

* * *

 **Well, looks like it's the end of another chapter. I hope you all liked it, I had a bit of trouble writing it since I had no idea how to show everyone's reaction, I felt like it was a bit too early for them to find out here phobia but they have their own doubts. :)**

 **What do you guys think will happen? As usual, please, favorite, review and follow this story! ^^**

 **Until next time,**

 _ **~Smiley-San :)**_


End file.
